


Fürbitte [Intersession]

by steelneena



Series: CR 2 Oneshots [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, canon character death referenced, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/steelneena
Summary: Anything can be a prayer when a man is desperate enough...





	Fürbitte [Intersession]

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this oneshot while I'm busy avoiding watching the actual battle where it happens because I put off watching at all until this week's episode was also up so I wouldn't have to languish. But obviously I read spoilers because how else would I survive?
> 
> I'm conversationally fluent in *cough* Zemnian, but I am so rusty. Like, it's been three years since I was last in Germany for any length of time and the most German speaking I've done lately was watching Netflix's Dark, so please, forgive me. Also, any German natives, feel free to comment fixes. I'm happy to have them. Translations in endnotes.

_G_ _öttern_ , his brain was fucked. Caleb ran a hand over his face. Alone, all alone since perhaps before that dreadful night, he was left with only his dark thoughts for company. And they were unpleasant to say the least. Thoughts about what he’d considered during his solitary night watch. _Besch_ _ämt_ , Caleb let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. Perfect recall allowed for Mollymauk’s face to blossom from inky dark into vibrant swaths of colour against the canvas of Caleb’s memory, a rainbow indeed. But whatever was wrong with a rainbow?

 _“Regenbogen sind f_ _ür Zufriedenheit. Und ja, vielleicht k_ _önnte sie ein bi_ _ßchen zu auffällig sein, aber…”_ He whispered under his breath to himself. A hand rubbed at the growing stubble on his jaw, rough like sandpaper, and he jerked his head to the side, cursing. “ _G_ _öttern verdammt! Du m_ _üsst_ _nicht darüber nachdenken!_ De more you think about it, de more you get upset, _ja_?” He pounded his fists against his forehead lightly. “Stupid, stupid. Now you are without him and it feels like shit! _Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!? Vier personen_ down, _ja_? We are fucked.”

A heavy sigh emanated from his person, as if his whole body was dissipating with the weight of it. “Dis is what happens when you care, Caleb,”

He leaned his head back against the stone wall of the chamber with a heavy thunk. It resounded in his head, a rhythmic steady pounding. When it faded, he sat forward and let his head fall back again and again. Why couldn’t things just work out for once?

Molly’s deep cuprite eyes glinted in his black mindscape, always open. Watching, sharp and questioning.

“ _Nein,_ I do not know what I will do now, _meine prachtvolle Pfauenauge_. Don’t look at me like det.” He blinked hard, but such was the curse of his memory. Instead, he turned to attempting to name the exact moment, put a label to the particular emotion reflected in that frozen gaze.  

Battle, only the night before the disaster. Battle when Molly stepped between him and the chintinous creatures, looked fiercely at him before striding headlong into danger. _To protect you_ , whispered Caleb’s traitorous heart. _Um dich zu beschützen…_

“And yet I have done nothing for him… _Aber, ich werde! Ich schwöre es, Mollymauk. Ich versprach es, vor Der Archhart, versprache ich.”_

“Caleb?”

The voice came out of the darkness, two glowing golden orbs hovering in the space where his name originated. Nott.

“ _Ja_ , Nott?”

“Are you…talking to yourself?”

“I am…praying…”

“Oh. Um, what…what for, if you don’t mind my asking?”

Caleb sighed, hung his head. “A miracle, _schatz._ A miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> Göttern: Gods  
> Beschämt: Ashamed  
> “Regenbogen sind für Zufriedenheit. Und ja, vielleicht könnte sie ein bißchen zu auffällig sein, aber…”: Rainbows are for happiness. And yeah, sometimes they can be a bit flashy, but..."  
> “Göttern verdammt! Du müsst nicht darüber nachdenken! : Gods damnit! You must not think about it!  
> Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!? : What were you thinking?  
> meine prachtvolle Pfauenauge: literally my stunning "Peacock Butterfly" (which is a legit thing and so very, very Molly.)  
> Um dich zu beschützen :To shield/protect you  
> Aber, ich werde! Ich schwöre es, Mollymauk. Ich versprach es, vor Der Archhart, versprache ich.”: But I will! I swear it, Mollymauk. I promise it before the Archart, I promise."  
> schatz: sweet/sweetheart


End file.
